With conventional undergarments, such as panties and briefs, the piece of fabric for covering the lower abdomen and the piece of fabric for covering the buttocks are formed in conformity with the shapes obtained by projecting the lower abdomen and the buttocks from the front or rear, with no consideration given to the bulges of the lower abdomen, lateral regions and buttocks of the human body. Accordingly when such an undergarment is worn, the large prominences of the buttocks tension the buttock covering piece, pulling the lower abdomen covering piece toward the buttocks through the crotch and consequently drawing the abdomen covering piece downward in its entirety, with the midportion of its width pulled most strongly. As a result, the upper hem of the abdomen covering piece is curved downward most markedly at the midportion. With the front portion of the undergarment pulled down, the rear portion of the undergarment, i.e. the buttock covering piece, is raised relative thereto. Thus the upper hem of the undergarment inclines downward from the rear toward the front. The undergarment then appears unattractive in design and feels uncomfortable to wear.
Undergarments heretofore known have another problem that when they are worn, the portion of the undergarment covering the buttocks extends merely in a planar fashion over the gluteal cleft between the buttocks and hangs loosely at its lower part to form wrinkles, thus failing to give a graceful appearance. Conventional undergarments are further uncomfortable to wear since the garment is unable to fit over the buttocks and the gluteal cleft in intimate contact therewith for enclosing and supporting these body portions.
The present invention has overcome the above drawbacks and provides panties, briefs and like undergarments which appear graceful in design and are comfortable to wear, and a method of making such undergarments.